family sticks together
by torchwoodfan66
Summary: As the title says.its a crossover between Greys Anatomy/Ncis/and a little bit of csi:ny, i do not own csi:ny, NCIS,OR grey's anatomy. REVIEW PLEASE


It was a quite day at day at NCIS headquarters in Washington, and Leroy Jethro Gibbs and the rest of the team were going over cold cases, it had been a long day and his agents had gone through countless files and Gibbs was going over paperwork, they didn't even hear the elevator ding or even to look up when they heard footsteps all of a sudden they heard a child giggling, they looked up from their paper work and saw a Little girl who looked like she was four years old with Long mousy blonde hair with blue eyes and wearing a blue denim skirt, with a pink t-shirt and matching jacket and wearing ugg boots, before they could say anything to her they heard a male voice bellow,

"Matilda Dinozzo Sloan what have I told you about running off " the man said as he came up to the little girl and picked her up, the man was handsome with blonde hair an d blue eyes wearing designer jeans, a white t-shirt and a black bomber jacket, the team were beyond shock when they heard the man say Dinozzo.

"I'm sorry Daddy" Matilda said

"It's okay sweetie but don't do it again"

The little girl nodded and snuggled into her fathers shoulder.

Gibbs was shocked but spoke up anyway "Excuse me who are you" he ordered rather than asked

The man didn't flinch at the order he simply smiled and said "I'm Mark Sloan sorry about my daughter running into your office" the man called mark said

Gibbs and the rest of team looked at him confusingly and shocked, "How may we help you" Gibbs senior field agent Special agent Anthony Dinozzo spoke up, but before mark could answer the group heard a female voice called from behind mark,

"Mark honey you found them yet" the voice said

"No baby not yet, Tillie here has been giving me the run around" mark said not turning around to see the women

"Seriously I'm gunna kill them if we don't find them soon" the women answered

The voice seamed strangely familiar to Dinozzo, but he couldn't put his finger on it until the women walked in front of the man called mark, she was petit with mousy blonde hair, green eyes wearing jeans, a long jumper and a similar looking bomber jacket for women that the mad had on and ugg boots and started to ask a question, but then she looked shocked and walked up to Tony and gave him a slap on the back of the head "Tony you ass" She said Tony didn't say anything he was in total shock and then she noticed Gibbs, she walked over to him and did the same thing as she did to Tony, the two other members of the team gasped when she smacked Gibbs on the head "seriously Jet you're an ass" too shocked to say anything he looked at Tony, who cleared his throat and started to speak "Meredith what you doing here" he asked

"Seriously Tony I came to see my big brother and of course to see Jet oh and to give you this" the women called Meredith said as she slapped Tony's head again.

"What the hell was that for Mere" Tony said rubbing his head

"Coz I love you and that you don't ring me" Meredith pouted before he could say anything Matilda spoke up "mommy why you hitting those boys" she asked questionably

"Coz Tillie tiger she's angry with them" mark spoke up

"Mommy's never got mad and started hitting boys, not even when uncle Awex is pain in the butt" Matilda giggled

"but mommy has never been this angry with uncle Alex" mark chuckled

Meredith turned around to see her husband and daughter joking around and smiled she turned back to Tony and said "oh and id like you to meet my husband Dr mark Sloan and your niece Matilda Dinozzo Sloan" she smiled

Gibbs and Tony coughed "When did you get married" Tony asked Shocked

"Four years ago and where the hell were you I sent invitations" she asked

Gibbs cleared his throat and said "Ziva, McGee go help abs with something" Gibbs ordered the agents nodded and quickly headed towards the elevator leaving the rest to talk.

"I'm waiting"

"I never got the invitation mer where did you post them" Tony asked

"Your dads" "I swear that guy hates me" she mumbled something to her self and turned to Matilda "Baby come over here I want you to meet someone" mark put his daughter down and she shyly walked to her mom, Meredith picked her up. Mark sat Ziva desk.

"Tillie this your uncle Tony" she smiled at her daughter

"Hi Uncle Tony" Tillie replied

"And that guy over there is your uncle jet" Meredith pointed to Gibbs, Matilda scrunched up her nose and said "hi uncle jet"

"Hi Matilda" Gibbs and Tony say in unison

Matilda starts to fidget in Meredith's arms wanting to get down, she puts her down and she runs to dad sat at Ziva desk.

"Meredith what you doing here" Gibbs asked

"As I said I'm here to see my big brother and my brother in law now pair of you give me a hug or you'll get another slap" she ordered rather than get a slap tony went to hug his sister, then went to go to shake hands with his brother in law, Gibbs waited until tony had finished hugging Meredith then he got up and hugged her.

Meanwhile Ziva and McGee were bickering whilst walking into Abby's Lab

"How did she get away with that" McGee said

"I know, if one of us did it he would have killed us" Ziva said

"Who did what" Abby joined in

"This women hit Gibbs and Tony" McGee said

Abby didn't say anything she just smiled and left her lab to go up to the bullpen.

Back in the bullpen Meredith, Tony and Gibbs were talking by Tony's desk whilst Mark and Matilda were at Ziva's desk having a conversation of their own.

"Daddy" Tillie spoke up

"Yea baby"

"When can we go home I miss Uncle Awex, Uncle George, Aunt Cwistina, Aunt Addie, Aunt Izzie and Aunt Maddy" she breathed out as fast she could

"Baby were on Vacation you'll see them next" Mark explained

Matilda began to form tears in her eyes and snuggled into her dad because she wanted to see her aunt and uncles,

"Awwww baby don't cry you'll see them next week" mark soothed

Matilda's tears didn't subside so he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled Alex's number. It rang three times and it picked up

"_**Karev**__**"**_

Mark didn't answer the phone, he passed the phone to Tillie and she started speaking.

"Uncle Awex" Tillie sobbed

"_**Hey lil munchkin, where your mom and dad**__**"**__** Alex asked**_

"I'm sat on daddies lap, and mommy is talking to boys called Tony and jet she says there my uncles but I don't want any more uncles"

"_**Awwww munchkin, Tony is your uncle he**__**'**__**s mine and mommy**__**'**__**s brother**__**"**_

"Then who is jet"

"_**He**__**'**__**s Uncle Tony**__**'**__**s boyfriend, you know like uncle Danny and Uncle Don**__**"**__** suddenly a pager went off **__**"**__**sorry lil munchkin I gotta go love you say bye to mom and dad for me**__**"**_

"By uncle Awex wove you"

Then the phone went dead

Seeing tears form in his daughters eyes again he dialled his baby cousin number

It rang and pick\ked up straight away

"**Messer-Kerav****"**

He passed the phone to Tillie

"Aunt Maddy"

"**Hey Tj, where's your mum and dad, if your daddies near you pass him the phone****"**

Tillie passed the phone to mark

"**Hey markie mark put me on speaker I got exciting news****"**

He looked confused but did as she said

"**Mer I know your their get your sweet behind where a Yorkshire bird is shouting and get next to mark I got news****"**** Maddy shouted down the phone**

Meredith who was currently talking to Tony and jet, heard Maddy's voice and moved next to mark, she dragged Tony and jet with her

"Hey baby girl what's the news"

"**Well …… Alex is gunna be a dad****"**

"Wait Alex is gunna be dad wait you're pregnant" tony asked

"**Well no….. Markie cover tjs ears I don't want her hearing thiS****"**

**Mark did as she said ****"****done****"**** he said**

"**Ok where was I yeah well no shit Sherlock im pregnant n who are you****"**

"**Im Tony, Alex****'****s brother and you are****"**

"**Brother he****'****s never mentioned a brother, oh and im Madison Messer-Kerev, Alex****'****s wife and marks baby cousin****"**

"**How come I keep missing my sibling****'****s weddings?****"**

"**I don't know but I gotta go my flights here****"**

"**Mad were are you going****"**

"**Don****'****t worry markie, Lex knows im going to see Danny and Don in new York the adoption was finalized, im gunna meet your new nephew and Sean, Sarah and Xander in town ok I really gotta go love lots Tj, bye mer by markie mark love you both****"**

"**Wove you aunt Maddy****"**

"**Love 2 baby girl****"**** mark and mer said in unison**

**Then the phone went dead mark looked at his wife and smiled he looked at jet and tony who looked confused but most of all tony looked sad**

"**Tony what****'****s up****"**** Jet asked**

"**you just heard, I had to find out that my brother is married and is about to have a kid and that she didn****'****t know he had a brother over the phone****"**** tony slumped down onto his desk**

"**Tony he didn****'****t tell her coz of all the Crap he had growing up and it might bring bad memories back for Maddy****"**

"**What do you mean?****"**

"**you know you saw him every couple of weeks, his dad and step mom were drunks and beat him but you didn****'****t see that coz they were all smiles when they saw us, and Maddy had it rough growing up she was in foster care coz her parents died and couple year ago Maddy nearly died coz she was beaten by her boyfriend a cop none the less, she doesn****'****t need the memories****"**** Mer Explained Tony****'****s eyes winded**

"**Ok why didn****'****t you tell me he got married?****"**

"**not for me to tell, he thought about telling you heck even got the courage to ring your dads house but phone slammed down on him by your dad****"****"**** that guy hates me and Lex just coz were not Dinozzo I only got Dinozzo coz he thought I was his but I was Thatcher****'****s, then it changed it to grey when mom married him, but I really don****'****t care what he thinks coz im happy with the family I got now its one big family of cops and surgeons and I want you two in it I don****'****t want you missing my little girls life and I want you to contact Lex and talk n no buts, ifs or maybes got that****"**

**Tony nodded, ****"****so what****'****s Maddy like****"**** Tony asked**

**Mark smiled and spoke up ****"****She****'****s great a real fighter, like mer said she****'****s had it rough, but when it comes to her family, she****'****s over protective****"**

"**What do you mean Jet asked**

"**She nearly killed her ex, which beat her up****"**

"**Why****"**

"**He came looking for her in new York threatened my brothers life and his partners, stalked her for a while, pulled a gun to her head in a bar full of cops then threatened Lex life that****'****s when she snapped she beat the crap out of him knocked him uncosous****"**

" **u see Danny, Don, myself are the closest thing she****'****s got to family, well there****'****s Sean and don****'****s brothers but ever since her parents died she is like our little sister, were protective and although she is younger she is way overprotective of us and if someone hurts us in any way she snaps and argues and fights until they break down crying****"**** mark explain ed**

"**Wow that****'****s a story****"**** jet explained**

"**true story at that jet I member when, one of marks ex****'****s tried to split us up and try to make it look like we were cheating on each other, when maddy found out, she went round to the girls house and threatened her with bodily harm and that she was going to go to mom and dads house and tell them that shed been caught walking naked round the streets and selling herself to the mayor, she cried for weeks after that****"**** Mer laughed**

**Everyone else laughed as well**

"**Mommy****"**** Tillie spoke**

"**Yeah baby****"**

"**Can we go im sweep but before she could finish she conked out and fell asleep on marks lap**

"**Awwww****"**** mer said.**

**Mer****'****s phone started to ring she picked it up**

"**Sloan****"**

"**Hey mer, you heard the news****"**

"**Yeah Lex congrats your going to be a daddy****"**

"**I know I can****'****t wait, so were are you?****"**

"**With Tony do you want to talk to him****"**

**There was slight pause and sigh when he answered he said **

"**Ok****"**

**She passed the phone to Tony**

"**Alex hey****"**

"**Hey tony, how are you****"**

"**I'm good what bout yourself****"**

"**I'm really good thank you**


End file.
